Sonadow EXE: Killer's Joy
by Specter1997
Summary: Just a random idea in my head after I had look through the Creepypasta Sonic.EXE. Except this is more a friendship-like yaoi again like NMW The story was in SA2, as Shadow, who was now an .EXE on his way of exterminating humans to avenge those aboard the Ark. But somehow, he still was unsatisfied, why? And why on Earth that blue hedgehog could talk him out of his misery?
1. Press START

He slashed.

He slashed, and slashed, and gored, and ripped up everything that was in his way.

But no matter how many times he tried, his heart just kept feeling bad.

That hollow feeling inside his heart stayed the same since the day GUN soldiers attacked the Ark. All his love ones were dead. One of them was Maria, what she said before her death had become a promise between her and him.

"_Shadow… I beg you… let the people on that planet to live with their dreams… and be happy."_

Shadow kept the promise, which was to avenge the victims upon the Ark, and kill the humans.

He ripped off the head of his another victim, and tasted the blood that spilled to his face. He looked at the blood that bloomed like red flower between the victim's head and body before he moved on. It was just like Maria's wound. She had a red blossom bloomed from her wound when she was shot, and he wanted every single humans had a flower on their chests, so that he could be contented from revenge.

Then something appeared in his way. And it surprised him.

Well, not very much to him at first, as he saw a hedgehog that was around his age (from his appearances) was kneeling in front of a fresh dead body. Its eyes were opened wildly to show the person's fear and despair and shock. And of course, the person was being covered in blood and burned skin. Shadow smirked cruelly: "You are going to join your family… in death."

What stopped him slicing the hedgehog in front of him into two halves was what the hedgehog was doing. The hedgehog turned to him in ease, chewing something in his mouth which made it a bloody mess. As Shadow looked into what the hedgehog was holding in his hand – a thing that looked like half of a stomach – his mind went completely blank.

_Why the hell this kid's eating a human's flesh?_

An explosion occurred in the background between them, and it seemed to be the calm before storm.

Yet, what surprised Shadow the most was the hedgehog's eyes – they were the same as his, no eye white at all and a pair of crimson irises. The hedgehog was in a kind of blue color, which had been ruined, or on the other hand if talking in the beauty of killing, was graced by blood and ashes.

"… I don't understand…" the ebony hedgehog murmured before he demanded out the questions: "What do you think you are doing? You should be concerned of your death!"

"Then what will you say…" the hedgehog swallowed the food down his throat before he spoke slowly: "I've been concerned about it every day in my life?"

Shadow was speechless, when did he concern about his own death? Or when he was living happily with Maria in the Ark, when did he ever concern about the end of those happy days before GUN broke in? To cover the truth, Shadow picked another question: "What about you then?"

"Oh me," the blue blur shrugged, "my friends had been always captured by a mad scientist, who wanted to conquer the whole world. Every time it risked my life to save them.

"You know there are chain events. Once you eliminate the threat, things that have relationships with the threat would avenge it. This is a bad cycle. But what's worse, if your friend has a link to the threat, sooner or later you have to wipe him or her out too.

"So why don't you eliminate the ones that are your friends and the threat, so that while you can suffer less from betrayal and puzzlement, your friend can suffer less from broken hearts?

"Also, being the ones get kidnapped aren't happy at all, and they after that want freedom i.e. death, so why don't you make their dreams come true?"

_That's crazy._ That was the first thing appeared in Shadow's thought. It seemed like they had difference purpose on murdering someone. But what they had in common was to use killing, to make they suffer less from their tragic past.

"So… what are you going to do next after you have killed everyone on this pathetic planet?" Shadow dropped down his chainsaw with a bit of interest in his words as he spoke.

"Well, probably commit suicide to join my buddies I think." The hedgehog sighed, "That's not fresh anymore," as he threw the bloody flesh away backwards before he started to speak again: "But during this time, I met you – a killer like me."

That was the first time after that genuinely tragedy, Shadow saw someone smiled from the bottom of his heart, like Maria. It was a very nostalgic feeling. His version seemed to be blurred as he felt his eyes were heated with tears.

"So what now?" The hedgehog looked down at the dead person again and reached out his hand, before his nails suddenly grew long into the open belly to drag out a liver, and hand it to Shadow. "Are you going to join me?"


	2. BAD END- Smile from the Blood Red Moon

"… Why not?" Shadow smirked as he took the liver and made a nasty bite on it. "I'm kinda surprised too. To meet someone who has a similar situation like mine."

"Oh what's yours then?"

So Shadow told the hedgehog all about his past, and what made him turned into a killing machine he is. And of course when he mentioned about the smile, he was blushing madly and couldn't stop tearing up.

"Something inside me snapped, and then my vision was all red."

It was a strange thing. Once Mobians have their conscious snapped, they will lust to kill, until either the whole world is emptied but with he or she left or someone manages to kill them (which is almost impossible as mostly their physical powers are grown for kill). They lust for blood and get more powerful for each person they kill. Their tears are dried up by despair, therefore now, their eyes will become black -black as death- and therefore, they only cried blood, which they absorb it from their victims and then it makes their irises go red. They exterminate everything in sight, or would change their victims (killing their love ones usually) into monsters like themselves. So like a spread of disease, including computer virus, they have named **".EXE"** behind their name, a short form of the word** _'extermination'_**.

"Aw…" the blue hedgehog walked up to him and gave him a warm cuddle. "You are a kid aren't you? Don't worry I'll take –" A chainsaw stopped between his brows as Shadow quickly pulled away from him and gave him a dead glare, with tears in his eyes still.

As Shadow was not an ordinary Mobian, he could cry normal tears as well as blood. Crying blood can show how powerful an EXE is i.e. the darker blood he or she cries, the more powerful he or she is.

"That's right, you are an immortal. Therefore you won't age, and still remain in a childish personality." The other smirked.

"Shut up." As Shadow was going to say that he was over his 70s, the blue hedgehog pulled him into another hug.

"… It isn't a bad thing though, to be like a child. An immortal cannot be killed easily."

Shadow hugged back as he dropped his weapon on the ground. "But I might see you die… like Maria…"

"It's alright…" The hedgehog raised his peach arms and stroked the back of Shadow's head. "We'll find a way to make you human, and when everything is done, we will meet in Hell."

Shadow buried his head into his shoulders and purred at the touch. The hedgehog kissed his forehead while still stroking the back of the black one's head.

"I, Sonic. EXE the hedgehog promise, you Shadow. EXE the hedgehog we are going to have a really good time together."

And so, the two became good partners, and made the world fell into their deepest fear.

Like one night, it was a full moon, perfect for a murder caused by inhuman beings to happen. A little girl was running away from a chainsaw psychopath who was chasing behind her. She was about too running out of breath, but felt extremely relief as she had reached the end of the chase – the end of the dark backstreet she was running – in front of her was the light of the building and the busy streets. She finally could get away from such a nightmare! And yet, that glimpse of hope turned into completely despair. She walked into a person – er – a blue hedgehog.

"Ah!" She startled, yet recovered quickly as she begged. "Mister, help me please! Please call the police, there was a –"

"Shhh…" The hedgehog raised a finger to silence her. His kind voice didn't match with those glowing bloody eyes and the cruel smile of his at all. "I'm sorry that I can't help you because…"

She got turned away from the light and faced the god of death, a black hedgehog with a crazy grin on his face, and a chainsaw that was raised above his head. The blade was shimmering under the silver moonshine.

"I'm the same as him."

The area was soon painted in red, which no one in the protection of light had noticed at all…


End file.
